


Nothing comes easy

by sonomaria



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonomaria/pseuds/sonomaria





	Nothing comes easy

**CHAPTER 1**

 

 

“Does mom have any clue that this is going to happen on her birthday? And HOW did everyone know about this and I didn’t!?” Mallory asks while she and Brianna make their way to the beach house.

“Mallory, let’s play a question game. Yaay!” Brianna says while clapping her hands.  “Who holds the record of spoiling every birthday surprise I’ve ever had, because she’s waaay too excited?”

“Okay I see what you mean. But still! I can’t even begin to think about how mom is going to react?”

“It’s going to be okay. Trust me” Brianna smiles reassuringly.

 

On the other side of the city Grace stood in the kitchen looking out on the horizon, dreading this day more than anything. Turning a year older wasn’t exactly comforting, and the worst part about it was the fact that she was alone. Felt alone. Every day and night were the same. The beach house had never felt so dark and empty. It was only two months ago they said their goodbye and it had left her weeping for hours in bed. Two months since the last time she had seen her in person. It had only been two months, but it felt like two years.

_Might as well get this night over with._ Grace thought to herself as she poured a generous amount of vodka in her glass. Hoping it would be strong enough to cover the bittersweet taste in her mouth. Bittersweet was an understatement, but she had to let her go. She had to put her first. Just to see that beautiful smile on her face was enough to seal the deal. She would do anything for her, even if it left her with a broken heart.

Just thinking about it, made her nauseous. _Get it together Grace!_ She said to herself, while frantically trying to dry her eyes and compose herself. She barely had time to catch her breath before the doorbell rang. Her family had arrived to celebrate her. Even Sol and Robert who volunteered to bring food and Allison who liked to talk about anything that made her a thousand times more uncomfortable. They were all there. Except for one person. _God, she missed her._

The fact that they all arrived at the same time made her a little anxious, giving the fact that she had been weeping like a baby two seconds before. To her luck, they didn’t seem to notice that she was breathing fast or the redness around her eyes. She could survive an awkward session of family dinner and gift giving. Surviving was all she did these days anyways.

Surprisingly the day went on well and she liked the gifts. Robert and Sol got her a new bracelet which wasn’t an item from the famous box she found some time ago in their home. The kids decided to buy her a present together. It was a basket filled with all her favorite things and next to it was a card saying **_“Happy Birthday! Remember you can be anything you want to be (except younger)”._** _I can be anything I want to be, but I can’t have the one I want_ , Grace thought to herself as she put on a fake smile.

 

“Thank you so much for all your presents” Grace said as she made her round and hugged everyone.

“Mom... we have one more surprise for you” Brianna said and smiled.

There was nothing she hated more than surprises. Surprises made her feel like she didn’t have any control. They made her feel uneasy.

 “God, what is it?”

They all smiled at eachother and for some reason her heart started beating faster. “Brianna, seriously what is it?”

“.. Go down to the beach and look to your right”

She didn’t even dare to hope. But as she made her way down to the beach, her heart was beating faster than ever. Her palms were sweaty, and tears had already started to gather in her eyes.

She had to stop and take a deep breath. _Come on Grace, you can do this. It’s just a small surprise, right? Might not be anything at all._ But the truth was that she wished… oh she had wished. Every damn day and night she had dreamed and wished. To the point where she wanted to pull off all her eyelashes and chin hairs to make it come true.

She had never been so scared and hopeful at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but nevertheless it made her continue down to the beach…

 

**_To be continued…_ **


End file.
